Locked in Drew's Room
by ethanman996
Summary: Eli comes over to Adam's house to hangout, but what ends up happening is when Eli gets something from Drew, Drew's doorknob jams, locking Eli in. What will happen? DrewXEli


**I can't take complete credit for this, I changed some things and added on from RileyTwoHearts's story. But I came up with a lot of it by myself. The timeframe of this story is while Drew was dating Ali and while Eli was dating Claire, this story isn't updated on the breakups in Degrassi, I might make an updated story of this sometime with all the new things happening, but for right now, it's going to be like this. Enjoy. **

"Damnit, Adam!" Eli sighed, frustrated. He'd ridden his bike to the Torres home before it started raining, and now it was pouring and no one was answering the door. They had a report due for English class in a few days and they were supposed to work on it. But, Eli knew they weren't going to. Video games and junk food seemed so much more tempting than reading about a dead poet. His hair clung to his forehead it a damp mess. His white V-neck served little purpose under the unzipped leather jacket. It had gotten soaked and was now a sheer veil, hardly shielding his lightly toned chest from the eyes of passers-by.

Eli knocked again, harder against the wooden door. He pulled off his thumb ring and twisted it between his fingers as he waited impatiently for a response. _It's this goddamned thunderstorm, no wonder no one can fucking hear me knock._ Eli crammed himself under the short overhang in front of the door, shielding himself and his cell phone from the water pouring down around him. Adam didn't have his cell with him, apparently. _Drew._ "Yo, Torres. I'm outside. What do you mean your brother isn't there? He told me to—whatever. Can you just let me in. It's a fucking tsunami out here." With that he clicked his phone shut and shoved it back into the front pocket of his leather jacket along with the ring he'd removed.

"Finally," Eli groaned as the door creaked open, revealing Drew in red plaid pajama pants and... well, that's it. The two of them hadn't spent much time together, but they knew they had pretty different personalities, so they were always butting heads.

"Entering a wet t-shirt contest, are we, Goldsworthy?" Drew chuckled, stepping aside and letting the dripping grade eleven step past. "I guess it's not true then..." Drew joked.

"What's not true?" Eli raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the heck Drew was talking about.

"People say that you can't see a vampire's reflection, and I can clearly see your reflection in the mirror right there. Guess those rumors about you being a vampire were false then huh?" Drew put a sarcastic grin on his face.

Eli's lips hung parted as he attempted to come up with some sarcastic reply. "I guess so." Eli rolled his eyes. They both stood for a moment, Drew with his arms crossed over his bare chest and a smug expression on his lips, and Eli, small but deadly, staring up at him like a lion analyzing his prey.

"I'm back!" the door slammed open and in hopped a cheery eyed, rain coated Adam Torres. "It's really pouring out there. Oh, hey Eli." Adam waved slightly over his shoulder as he walked to the staircase. "I'll be back in a minute." Adam dropped his damp backpack at the foot of the stairs and rushed up to find dry clothes and replace the dampened ace bandages binding his chest which had begun to shrink from the rain.

"Oh, okay then." Eli replied. He registered his location and turned, taking a few steps into the living room, where he tugged off his leather jacket and set it on the ground, next to Adam's bag, without a word to Drew.

Drew forced himself to look away from the so nearly clear fabric clinging to Eli's back, putting on display how fit he really was. But he just couldn't stand it anymore. "Have you been working out dude? You were a twig the last time you were over, and now you have a damn six pack dude!" Drew was impressed.

"Just a little. Claire has been talking to Fitz a ton lately, and it's been bugging me, so I wanted to make sure I had no competition." Eli had annoying flashbacks, but snapped out of it.

"Well, I am going to go back up and lift some weights in my room. See ya." Drew started getting a little bored.

With that, Adam returned in a clean, dry shirt and Drew climbed the staircase, disappearing into the dark.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Eli, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to where Drew had moved. "What's up with him?"

"Just heading off, by the way, what took you so long?" Eli was getting bored too.

"Whoa, dude. Chillax. Come on, you up for some major zombie killing?" The conversation from then on was light. Mostly on the topic of school, new movies, and video games. The hours rolled by until it was nearing 2 AM.

"Aw, man," Adam yawned, "I'm beat." His arms stretched above his head and he leaned back on the sofa. "I'm calling it quits for the night. Uh, you wanna just call your parents in the morning? Let 'em know you weren't violently murdered or anything? I don't think they'd care, but you know how parentals are. Anyway," he stood, "I'm calling it a night. So, uh, dude, how the hell did your clothes manage to not dry yet? You can probably borrow something from Drew to sleep in."

Eli nodded and followed Adam up the stairs, turning the opposite way Adam did and heading to what he assumed was Drew's room.

"Yo, Torres, can I borrow some-" Eli's voice cut off. What had he just walked in on? Drew's computer screen shut quickly with a loud snap, removing all light from the room, and his hands recoiled to be visible above the covers. Drew took in a quick, shocked gasp as his face became bright red. Luckily, Eli couldn't see him. But, even without vision, Eli recognized the scene. "What the hell?" Eli shouted, his voice slightly hoarse from the Zombie-killing screams. This was not something you did when you knew your brother's friend was over. "At least lock the door, man." Eli held up his hand, dramatically shielding his eyes with his head turned away.

"Grace—er, Adam, honey? Is that you?" Mrs. Torres called from her office downstairs.

Neither Drew nor Eli dared to reply until they both recognized the clunk of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Close the door, damn it." Drew commanded in a hissed whisper. He could have sworn he'd locked the door. That damn lock had a mind of it's own.

Eli's face turned from the pitch-black room to the hall, where he could hear Mrs. Torres' feet nearing the top of the steps. "Uh..." with a huff, Eli took a half step past the doorway, into Drew's room, and shut the door behind him, evacuating all light from the premises. Why did he step in? He could have just as easily shut the door and been on his way. But no. He just HAD to be stupid.

"Adam? Drew? ...Eli?" Mrs. Torres called from the top step with a tired voice. After a moment with no reply, she turned back. Once Eli heard her footsteps retreating, he twisted the knob, prepared to make a fast escape of his own. "Fuck," he groaned, "the door's jammed." Eli turning the knob again, fiddling with the lock and shaking the door frame.

Drew let out a frustrated sigh. "Moooom," Drew called, loud enough that she had to have heard. "My door's jammed again."

Mrs. Torres didn't understand what was wrong with her son's lock. It was only a few years old, but it was constantly getting stuck. "Can't we just deal with it in the morning, Drew?" she called back up.

"But," he began with a faint whine in his voice, "Eli's stuck in here too."

"Guys, it's late. Can't he just sleep in there, Drew?"

Eli was standing awkwardly behind Drew's door. He knew where the light switch was, but didn't really want to turn it on until he was sure that drew was...well, you know...decent.

"But..." Drew lifted his gaze to where he assumed Eli was standing. His eye's had adjusted a bit to the darkness, and so he was able to make out his slight shadow against the door. He didn't even bother to continue to protest. There was no point.

_Well,_ Drew thought, _this is awkward_. It's bad enough to have someone walk in on you. But then, to have them locked in the room- especially when the person trapped with you is the same person who's Facebook page you'd been fantasizing over just moments before.

Adam had already fallen asleep. That boy could sleep through anything: his mother's yelling. Drew's shouts. Eli's phone call. He slept like a dead person, except with more breathing.

Drew'd pulled his pajama pants back up as soon as the door had opened, but the thin, dark red fabric didn't do much in the department of concealment. He tugged his comforter over most of his body as he sat up. "Uh,.."

Eli gave a final kick and pull to the door. With a defeated groan, he moved blindly and awkwardly to the opposite side of the room. He sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. His knees pulled up to his chest and his arms draped over his legs. "I, uh... I needed to borrow pajamas. My clothes aren't dry still and they're kind of cold." Eli's fingers awkwardly brushed his bangs over his face. His hair had air dried, leaving it more disheveled than usual.

"Closet." Drew responded with a single word. There were plenty of clothes hanging in Drew's closet. He was sure Eli'd find something to fit him. The idea of Eli in his clothes was... _No_. Drew cleared his throat, pulling the covers higher as the A/C flipped on. "There's a lamp right next to the closet door, if you need light. And there are extra blankets on the shelf.

Eli nodded, despite not being able to be seen. His fingers searched the wall for the lamp Drew mentioned. _Click._ A bright light flooded half of the room, sending shadows dancing around in the eeriest of fashions. Both of the boys' eyes shut from the drastic change in lighting. Eli's eyes adjusted fairly quickly. Just as Drew'd said, there was a surprisingly organized supply of pajama pants. He grabbed the smallest pair he saw. They looked like they'd fit him. Eli pulled them off the hanger, and stepped into the closet. It was fairly roomy. He shut the door partially behind him and unzipped his jeans.

Whatever Eli'd walked in on, both him and Drew had a silent agreement that it had never happened. Drew mentally scolded himself for not checking the door first. _Goddamn_. In the small portion of the closet door that remained open, Drew couldn't help but notice Eli bending over and pulling off his jeans. He curled onto his side in the opposite direction and crossed his arms over his torso. _Not gonna happen, Andrew. Stop thinking. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you all of a sudden into Eli? You've been straight your whole life, but you've been acted all gay tonight. Knock it off damnit!_

The door creaked open again and Eli reappeared in a pair of slightly-too-big dark green and black striped pajama pants and his same, slightly damp, white V-neck, holding two rolled up blankets.

"Don't murder me in my sleep, alright?" Drew joked. He wanted to lighten the mood. He wanted to forget everything. The fact that Eli looked so damn hot in his still slightly see-through shirt wasn't helping him at all.

"No promises," Eli replied with a dark chuckle. He clicked the lamp back off and collapsed back onto the floor, bundling one blanket beneath his head as a makeshift pillow and throwing the other over his body. _Great,_ he silently complained, _I would lay right under an air vent. _Despite the chilling air, he didn't want to move. Well, he did. For two reasons; the cold being one and... Drew being the other. He wanted to, but he wasn't going to. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the return of darkness. _Knock it off Eli, all night you have been secretly admiring Drew. You're straight! Now fucking get back into shape!_

It was 3:15 now, so they both had around six hours until anyone woke up to come let them out. Drew couldn't sleep. He was staring off at the wall. Neither of them were sure how much time had passed. Eli's back was hurting from the uncomfortable floor. After a little over an hour of pretending to be asleep, Eli sat up and reached over for where he'd dropped his jeans. In one of his pockets was his cell phone. Eli had two texts, both from a few hours earlier and from Clare. There was no way she'd be awake by now, but he decided to respond anyway.

A bright cell phone light and faint clicks filled the room. "Messaging your vampire coven?" Drew chuckled, rolling onto his other side so that he was facing Eli.

"My girlfriend, actually. Well, kind of. Complicated shit." Eli's tone was bored. He was bored. There were so many things he'd rather be doing somewhere else. Hell, there were things he's rather be doing in this very room.

"Ah," Drew mumbles in response. _Don't sound so disappointed there. Of course it's his girlfriend. You have one too. Jesus, man. Get a grip. Wait, "complicated shit?" What's that mean...?_

"So, I'm not actually tired at all." Eli clicked his phone shut, once again taking away the room's light source and sat up against the wall, kicking the blanket he had to his feet and pulling them under him, leaving the boy crouching, balanced on his toes.

"Yeah, me neither. So whatd'you want to do?" _Come over here. I'm sure we could find something to do_.

Eli shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever." Eli'd seen the way Drew looked at him. In the few moments that Drew actually was asleep, Eli'd picked up a faint mumble of his name. Seeing as how neither of them were sleeping, Eli pushed himself up onto his legs and clicked on the lamp. "How about a nice game of truth or dare?" Eli was starting to get a little promiscuous, and wanted to get things going through a game of forcing.

"With only two people? Dude... that's pretty lame." Drew said with the dullest voice ever. It was kinda pathetic of him.

"Have any other ideas? I didn't think so." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Then I'll start I guess... truth or dare vampire boy?" Drew felt a little defeated, but he got over it.

"Dare." Eli smirked.

"Uhh... I don't know, I'm not good at coming up with this shit, I have a better idea, I'll download a truth or dare app on my iPhone and we will let them decide for us, sound good?" Drew wasn't the brightest of people, so of course he needed help with coming up with things.

"I guess." Eli shrugged.

Drew started searching in his App Store until he found "Teen Truth or Dare", _hmm, seems good enough. _"Found one." Drew announced.

"Whatever." Eli didn't really mind.

Drew added the players then clicked play. "Eli, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Eli smirked. "Like I just said before you downloaded this." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, haha it says to do the belly dance with Drew." Drew laughed. "You gotta do it, rules are rules. Get over here vampire boy." Drew joked.

"Good lord. Let's just get this over with." Eli whined. He walked over to Drew and gave him the best belly dance he could. "I guess that wasn't so bad, how was I?" Eli snickered.

"Not too bad, nicely done vampire boy." Drew gave a side grin.

"Alright my turn, Drew truth or dare?" Eli asked.

"Dare." Drew courageously stated.

"Let's see, it says to put your feet behind your head. That sounds tough. Good luck my good man." Eli laughed.

"Holy shit! I can't do that!" Drew practically screamed.

"You have to!" Eli fought.

"Ugh! FINE. Here goes nothing." Drew bent over and brought his feet as far back as he could, but only being able to touch his nose with his toes. "Thats as far as I can go." Drew exhaustedly brought his feet back down.

"Good enough for me. Your turn, I pick truth." Eli shrugged.

"Oh, it's asking What is your least favorite thing about Drew?" Drew looked up to see Eli look like he feels bad.

"Uh, I don't know, your jock-ish attitude I guess?" Eli didn't really know what to say, because he liked everything about Drew.

"Fair enough, your turn, and I pick truth as well." Drew did after all have a jock-ish attitude, so he wasn't hurt by what Eli said.

"It's asking What's your favorite Disney movie, wow, that's lame, but whatever. So what is it pretty boy?" Eli crookedly grinned.

"Pirates of the Carribean! Of course!" Drew got excited.

"Haha nice choice. I pick dare for my turn." Eli giggled.

"Mmk. Haha! It says to keep your mouth wide open until your next turn! Open up, let's see your pearly whites!" Drew is having fun with this.

Eli reluctantly opened his mouth as wide as he could and revealed all of his fairly white teeth.

"I pick dare, haha and since you can't talk, I'll just read mine this time." Drew suggested.

Eli nodded.

"Oh wow, uh it says remove a piece of clothing from Eli using only my teeth." Drew started getting a little red.

Eli raised an eyebrow and slightly grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll go for the shirt, here it goes." Drew bit onto Eli's now dry V-neck and started pulling it up Eli's torso until it was over Eli's head. "Haha you're pale vampire boy, guess it is true that you're a vampire after all!" Drew joked. "It's your turn again, so you can close your mouth now." Drew sighed, finding Eli being humiliated quite enjoying.

"It's about time. My mouth was getting really dry. Man, it's so cold in here with my shirt off and everything, Jesus!" Eli shivered. "I pick truth."

"What physical characteristics do you usually find sexy?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's easy, eyes, for sure." Eli grinned.

"Nice, I personally go for the jugs, but that's just me." Drew winked.

"Thought so, so truth or dare?" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Dare." Drew smirked.

"Oh wow, it says allow Eli to give you 6 kisses." Eli froze, face turning red as an apple.

"Umm...ok, well go ahead then I guess." Drew said, wide-eyed. _Finally :) We will kiss. _

Eli slowly leans in toward Drew and presses his lips against Drew. Suddenly sparks started flying in each of the grade eleven's heads and they each started making the kiss more and more passionate. They definately did more than 6 kisses, and they lost count. Eli slowly pulled from Drew's lips. "Whoa. You're a good kisser. What happens in this room stays in this room right? I don't want other people knowing what just happened." Eli turned red again.

"Yeah, of course. Me niether to be honest. Boy, that was some kiss." Drew stared longingly into Eli's eyes, but then they each snapped back into reality.

"Dare." Eli said trying to change the subject.

"Suck on the toes of Drew for the next minute." Drew read the iPhone while laughing and put his feet out his feet out.

"AH, gross! But whatever, hope you've taken a bath recently!" Eli stuck his mouth on Drew's big toe and sucked on it for a whole minute, as promised. "Bleck! There, now truth or dare?" Eli stuck his tongue out and wiped it off with his blanket.

"Hmm, Dare." Drew pondered.

"Oh boy, it says beg Eli to spank you." Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Haha wow, ok. Eli, would you please spank me?" Drew batted his eyelashes and stuck his butt towards Eli. _Yes!_

Eli spanked Drew decently hard on the ass and even squeezed it a little. "Nice cheeks." Eli smirked.

"Haha, thank you vampire-boy. Truth or dare?" Drew smiled.

"Dare." Eli was brave.

"Bahaha! It says you have to cry out "Oh yes!" whenever I say something for the next minute! Agreed?" Drew was having fun with this.

"Ugh, Oh yes!" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Are you stupid?" Drew milked every minute of it.

"Oh yes!" Eli smacked Drew on the head.

"Ouch! But I guess I was getting a little carried away, you can stop now. I pick dare." Drew laughed.

"Uh oh, here it is again... Remove a piece of Eli's clothing using only your teeth. Guess the pajama pants have gotta go." Eli leaned towards Drew. _Fuck! Now Drew is going to notice my boner! Ugh, why does he have to arouse me so much? I'm straight, but for some reason he just turns me on so much! I don't feel this way about any other boy. Why him? _Before Eli could finish thinking, Drew had already teethed off Eli's pajama pants, revealing Eli's rather hard boner. "Uhh... I have to pee, thats why it's so hard." _Wow, smooth move Eli. What were you thinking? _

"Haha, I'm sure thats why..." Drew was a little curious why Eli was so hard.

"I pick dare." Eli was yet again trying to change the subject.

"Oh wow, it says and I quote: "Kiss Drew for one minute; don't forget the tongue!"" Drew and Eli both suddenly turned red.

"Oh, umm, ok, then get over here pretty boy, pucker up." Eli smirked.

Drew leaned over to Eli and the two grade eleven boys started erratically kissing and each of them occasionally slipping their tongues in each other's mouth. They got pretty into it. Eli finally broke free of the trance and mumbled "Ok, I think that was a minutes worth." Eli was drunk from love.

"No, I think I need a little bit more." Drew pushed Eli against the floor and what was at first just a little french kissing was now full-on making out. The two boys were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues like it was a lost Egyptian Tomb filled with treasure.

"Let's get out of these stupid boxers." Eli slipped his boxers off, revealing his now even harder dick.

"Mmm, nice dick vampire-boy, now let me get mine out." Drew practically ripped off his pajama pants and boxers, revealing his huge tan dick.

"You aren't so bad yourself pretty boy! Haha, nice curve!" Eli drooled at the sight of Drew's huge j-shaped cock.

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault my dick's bent! You know, it's weird, before tonight, I haven't acted the least bit gay, or had any sexual thoughts about any other guys, but once you stepped through our front door tonight, I went crazy for you!" Drew was staring at the pale boy's fit body.

"It's funny, I was about to say the same exact thing." Eli couldn't stop gazing at the tan football player's rippled chest.

Suddenly, the doorknob started jiggling. Both Eli and Drew jumped and instantly started turning red. "Hey Eli, what's taking you so long? And why won't this door open, did you lock it or something?" Adam rubbed his eyes and yawned, he just woke up and was in the mood to do a round of zombie destroying.

"Uhh... no, my stupid doorknob got jammed again, and Mom was too tired to do anything about it now, so we just decided that Eli would sleep in here tonight. Sorry dude." _Actually, we really aren't sorry at all! _Drew smirked and glanced at Eli with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, ok, whatever. See you in the morning Eli." Adam slumped off to bed.

"That was close." Drew laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say." Eli joked.

Both of the boys pressed their ears against the door, listening for Adam's footsteps. Once the sound faded away, Drew picked Eli up and threw him on the bed. "You know, I could have just walked to the bed." Eli winked at the tan boy straddling him.

"Where's the fun in that? Now shut up and kiss me!" Drew slid his tongue inside of the pale boy's mouth, while simultaneously stroking his crooked dick. He felt his hand get flicked away from his dick, and was replaced by Eli's cold, but large hands. Drew let out a soft moan, which got Eli excited. With his other hand, Eli pulled in Drew's head, allowing Eli to get his tongue farther in Drew's mouth. Drew's moaning continued, now much louder.

"Dude! Don't moan so loud, you don't want your brother to hear us do you?" Eli slapped Drew on the back of the head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you're really fucking good at this!" Drew stuck his finger inside of Eli's mouth, but Eli spat it out.

"I've got a better idea." Eli looked up at Drew with a wink. Drew's confusion soon turned to pleasure when he felt his dick indulged by Eli's mouth.

"Aw, yeah! I've never gotten a blowjob before, not even from Ali!" Drew sunk his face into his pillow so he could moan in silence. All of this excitement was just too much for Drew; before he could warn Eli, Drew shot the biggest load he's ever had straight down Eli's throat. It took Eli a minute to swallow all of it, but after he was done, he looked up at Drew, who just grinned.

"My bad." Drew bit his lip and looked at Eli all innocently.

Eli couldn't help but smile at those puppy-dog-eyes. "Your cum tastes amazing. They need to put that stuff on the market!"

This made Drew blush. "Now it's your turn vampire boy."

**Sorry this update took me so long! I've been crazy busy! Tell me what you guys think! All criticism helps, both good and bad!**


End file.
